What Dark Eyes You Have
by pippa swan
Summary: I can't hear your heart, I can't see your soul, who are you?" A little AU.


**Title**; What Dark Eyes You Have.

**Author**; face the sky, (_aka me_)

**Genre**; Horror, angst.

**Summery**; _"I can't hear your heart, I can't see your soul, who are you?"_

**Disclaimer**; I don't own Naruto.

**Author's Note**; I loved writing this and I do love reading it. Anyway, I guess it's a little AU and it's the first time writing using Sasuke. Anyway, I hope you all like it.

* * *

He has dreams when he sleeps -- most are absolutely horrifying, but on those rare nights, he'll maybe have a pleasant dream.

He hates dreaming and he doesn't know why he dreams. They're just another constant reminder of his worries and his wrong doings. He often dreams of his brother -- they're flying through the clouds just like peter pan.

---

(_"Brother?" he asks while resting on a cloud._

"_What is it, Sasuke?" the eldest brother sighs; always seemingly bothered by interruptions._

"_Why are we here?"_)

Once again, he wakes in a sweat and he continues to hear loud snoring coming from the beds beside him. He stands from his bed. Realizing his legs are unsteady, he curses but continues out the door anyway. Why is he bothering himself like this? Why does he continue to lead three useless (_he can't say they are useless considering they are strong and what he needs is strength_) human beings around on a leash?

"Sasuke-kun, have a bad dream again?"

He knows it's the redhead and he doesn't reply, he doesn't want to waste his time.

"Why don't you come in and I'll make you some tea, Sasuke-kun?

_Not again._

"Go back to bed, Karin."

He knows she went inside. He doesn't care.

_Why?_

---

The night slowly turns into tomorrow and by dusk, Sasuke walks away from the run down cottage.

He can't sleep, he can't eat (_last time he did, he puked on Karin_), he can't sit still. He wants to walk away from them, get his stuff and run far away. But, he often asks himself this, what would he accomplish if he ever did that? He won't accomplish anything, that's it. And so, he takes a few long breaths of air and exhales slowly, coming to a stop in between to olive trees.

He frowns.

_How annoying._

---

(_"Brother -" the kid isn't quite sure how to ask this, "brother, why do we exist?"_

_Elder brother looks at him through one eye -- his other eye is closed for he was taking a nap previously -- and sighs. He always sighs, "Sasuke, remember when mom told us about the rock above and how it got up one morning and decided it was to build a master piece?"_

_The kid frowns for a minute and then brightens up a moment later when he finally remembers. He nods, still looking at his brother with those big, round eyes of his._

"_That's how it was done and poof-- we're here."_)

Sasuke awakes that night in the same bed and in the same cold sweat. He arises and walks out of the broken down cottage on his wobbly legs.

_Of course, it has to be that dream._

Of course.

---

"Suigetsu, I'll kill you, I swear!"

"Ha ha Karin! You pig, you're too heavy to run after me!"

"Come and say that to my face!"

_How stupid._

---

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, why don't we ditch these two and make the journey on our own?"

"Like I keep telling you this, Karin - I need all three of you -" he sees her frown and an etch mark break in her forehead, clearly crestfallen.

"Fine - anything for you, Sasuke-kun!"

_Right_.

---

(_Sasuke, I need to tell you something," Big brother sits up and stares at the kid._

"_What do you need to tell me, brother?" _

"_Listen carefully, little brother -" he walks toward the kid, kneeling before him, "I love you."_

_The kid just smiles._)

---

The day finally comes and when Sasuke sees his own flesh and blood, his brother sitting there in the stone thrown, it's maddening.

He feels uncertain and wobbly, like he never properly healed from the fight with the blonde Akatsuki. And he suddenly remembers his ongoing dreams of clouds and fluff.

What he sees makes him angry. The elder Uchiha -- the one who gave Sasuke his nightmares and received nothing in return. His brother who lied to him and killed his family, his entire clan. And Sasuke wonders, only for a moment, if he sees uncertainty in the elder Uchiha's face.

_What a joke._

---

He can't breathe, he can't feel, he can't even see properly.

"I wanted to protect you."

No! This is all wrong!

_He's lying, he's lying like before. He always lied!_

"I did this for you."

_No, you didn't! You bastard!_

He's lying, he's lying, he's got to be lying. Sasuke stares at him at a loss for words, what the hell was his brother saying?

"I love you, little brother."

_No, you don't! You never did. You're a liar._

He's a liar.

---

That night, he stands on a cliff, the rain finally making him wet enough so that he shivers.

He still doesn't believe it, he never will.

"_I did this for you."_

What the hell was he getting at? What was he thinking? Sasuke doesn't want to believe a word of it, but inside, he feels warmth.

"_I wanted to protect you."_

Sasuke scowls, what a piece of shit.

He still doesn't believe a word of it.

"_I love you, little brother."_

He doesn't understand why his brother's dead and when he thinks about it, he feels remorse and loathing -- not for his brother, but for himself.

"I still hate you."

Those are dull and lost words, Sasuke knows, but he can't help but whisper them to the fallen city below him. He still can't believe it.

---

(_"Brother?" the kid calls out among the clouds and gets no reply._

"_Brother, I'm scared, where are you?" _

"_Brother?!" _

_and the eldest Uchiha still can't be found._)

---

He awakes in a cold sweat -- it seems to happen a lot these days -- and walks out of the rotten, run down cottage on his wobbly legs.

He stands on the same cliff above the fallen city, his fallen city.

He doesn't care, he never cared.

_How useless._

He jumps.


End file.
